


Rising Son

by MrProphet



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Rising Son

General Kim Bang-gyeong watched in eager anticipation as the shore of Japan drew near; a small island, but rich, a fitting jewel for the crown of the Great Khan. On the fleet which followed his flagship were 23,000 Mongol and Goryeo warriors; more than a match for the enemy’s decadent samurai.

“Look, my Lord!” The captain of the ship pointed. “Up in the sky!”

The General stared in confusion. “Is it… a bird?” he asked.

“Is it a kite?” his bodyguard wondered.

The tiny speck plunged out of the sky like a falling star. Faster than the swiftest arrow, more powerful than the mightiest catapult it struck the lead vessel amidships, splitting her in two.

As he thrashed and spluttered in the water, the General looked up and saw a figure floating above the waves. He wore blue-lacquered armour; a red cloak fluttered from his shoulders and an unfamiliar kanji – like a coiled snake – was blazoned on his breastplate. Beneath the brim of his helmet a dark kiss curl poked out over a broad, stern face.

“Who are you?” the General demanded.

“I am called Choujin,” the samurai replied. “I fight for duty, honour, and the way of the warrior.”


End file.
